wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Ransil
If you are really ticked off with something, please email me instead of editing this page!! Bryan Ransil lives in California, where he has been very happy to be a part of Westfinder since Fall of 2006. He likes Westfinder, since he always enjoys an opportunity to roleplay. He was very happy to go to Advanced Camp in the summer of 2008, and had a good time. He also likes creating art, when he has the time. Recently he created Colorshock Melee as a Christmas Gift for the Wayfinder Forums. Authography Process of 2008 writing season: By 2/1/08, Bryan had narrowed down to two games, Black Honor and North Hill, and took three months to refine everything enough to submit. Black Honor was accepted, and it was run on 9/20/08. Characters 2006-2007 Horace, The Latin Professor :2006 Westfinder Fall Tavern Scene Really does not know Latin. Amusingly enough, he was still able to convince people that it was a language of power, and attempt (though fail) to claim his identity in an insult contest. Sage The Refugees (Westfinder Bootleg 1) A nice introductory character, since is kind and caring manner is similar to my roleplay-style. 2007-2008 James Resurrection (Westfinder Bootleg 2) First Westfinder character that I mostly created. A Catholic intellectual student, he was taken by surprise when there were people with swords everywhere. However, he proved level headed enough to get through the encounter (though dying), and even kill the god resurrected. He continued on to crusade against evil, despite his sadness at having to kill a student to kill the god resurrected. Daniel Salamyeri The Penultimate Waypoint (Westfinder Tavernscene 2) A true capitalist. His soul purpose was to try to figure out what people's problems were and think up of ways to create products to solve them. His search got interrupted, however, by the fact that the Jester was starting to display magic... However, given the amount of vodka that he had drank, he only became mentally overwhelmed by the concept that a magic user was present in the Techie Empire (<-- Need to get if this is actually the right term in the Schism Universe) Trhvmn Ortenrosse, Lord of the White Wing The Dead Apostles (Westfinder Bootleg 3) One of the classiest vampires in the game (as said on his character sheet). This translated into him being extremely cautious, but he was still daring (& stupid) enough to attempt to bite Astrid... that was bad... Otherwise, he just attempted to be as observant as he could be. He also lost a silver ring at the site (could it be the next container of the Crimson Moon? No one knows...these rings of power can be very troublesome sometimes...) Bradley Colorshock: The Paint District (Westfinder Bootleg 4, Advanced Camp 2008) :Age: 16 --> 18. :Death: 18 :Affiliations: Green Gang --> Emerald Gang. :Notable Traits: Loves to Fight, hates the substance Colorshock, been a pugilist since he was 6 years old. :Rivalries: He had only one rival: Woad, a blue gang member. Born and raised in the Street Level, and a pugilist to the core. He also hates the substance Colorshock, and can only see shades of black, white, and green. While he was 17, he accidentally took some colorshock, which made him prone to attack people who used colorshock on sight. His father was murdered just 2 months before the second game, and if he found who murdered him in game Bradley would have made his first kill. He had a rivalry with Woad. Ilker Vonheim Imp Hunt (Westfinder Tavernscene 3) A half Domovoi house-insurance salesman, he also came to promote the "Domovoi Rescue Service", allowing Domovoi to inhabit the homes of people who believe in Domovoi. Hugh "Green Devil"/Istlen The Dresden Trilogy (Westfinder Bootleg 5) Hugh was a student warden. He had attempted to run away from the legacy of his hillbilly-warden father, but Hugh decided to do his part when his mother informed him of his father's death while fighting the Red Court. In game, he was originally a snide 18 year-old, but became mostly neutral towards everyone. Then he died, slain by one of the wild fae. They both approached Re, and were brought back as fae brothers. Istlen captured one of the student wardens, but was again nearly slain by Bob the Skull. However, he was saved by the power of his brother's love. Amitola, Emissary of Beauty Journey Out Of Nothing (Westfinder Bootleg 8) Created by Eagle, this being was sent forth to evaluate beauty. However, his face was charred from becoming too dazzled with the light. During game, he was initially perplexed at all of the different beings. He thought, "How could these people be beautiful if they do not have light?" But then Eagle responded "They are filled with an inner light." And Amitola realized that light. In the mean time, Amitola gave the idea of a constellation and thought that Coyote was angered at him for that idea. to be continued... James Crawford Karma (Westfinder Bootleg 9) Second in command of the Business, he was an orphan who was proud of his own southern heritage, though he didn't talk about it a lot. Instead, he was very good in getting into people's good graces by finding out their point of view. Of course this did not give him any advantage when the nanobots were going to kill him. Mostly he went off on his own trying to figure out different things, and in the last 10 minutes of game (despite being nearly fatally shot) to try to kill the doctor who was conducting the experiment (being charged with southern virtue at this point). Orthrus Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent (Advanced Camp 2008) The wolf of Orpheus, Orthrus was charmed by music but otherwise very bloodthirsty, cruel, and yearning to show the Nemean Lion how a true vilian worked. After delaying the Atlantians by disputing the wisdom in their decision to obtain the golden apples, Orthrus was slain at the garden of the Hesperides (killed by the leader of the warriors and two others). He wandered till he found the entrance to the underworld, where he howled to the moon. Then Chiron requested a golden apple of the Hesperides as payment to cross. However, since the gods had taken the apples, Orthrus was destined to never find them, but instead howl, wandering across the earth forever, howling for the golden apples. Boulderdash :Main article: Boulderdash The Five Moons of Japan (Advanced Camp 2008) A very old kami of the Black Moon, he served as an adviser to Kuro and a right hand man. Originally posted at the encampment at the beginning of the game, he and Yoko were forced to run from Susano's troops. Bolderdash lost Yoko but found Kuro once again, and served by Kuro's side until Izanami stepped on his thumb. Corrupted, Bolderdash was unable to save Kuro in the final battle, and was instead slain. Then the Phoenix resurrected him, and Boulderdash thought. To make right his failing, he gave up his sight so Kuro, while not brought back to life, could see the sun at least once, and guided the last remaining Black Moon member (Yoko) in rebuilding the tribe. Bon Afael Walking On Sunshine (Advanced Camp 2008) Bon Afael, the first Clockwork ever to be created, had a terrible secret. His muscles and other parts were made of the bones from many human victims. After his creator mysteriously disappeared, he became the royal butler, protecting the family. Most recently he created Sprocket and Rocket to protect the royal children. In game, he mostly followed the royal family, attempting to protect it (especially the youngest son) and dealing with time travel (especially encountering two versions of himself: his future self who traveled to the past, and his future self he met in the future). He also gained a sword which made his bones (his inner parts) impenetrable. Artistry Lucifer's Lieutenant (Advanced Camp 2008) One of the Golden Calves, he represented the drive to create, when directed incorrectly, or those who believe that they are superior to all others because of their art. He coveted the Helm of Teleportation, and was planning to kill Righteousness (Roy Norvell) to get it. Before he was able to act on this, however, he had an extremely epic death: trying to talk slyly to one of the most powerful beings in history, this golem's two partners came and completely destroyed him (except his body). Next, the packrats and Envy came, and showed Mephistopheles the Sword of Purgatory, testing it's special powers on Artistry's corpse. There seems no room for art in war... Fasadon Black Honor (Westfinder Bootleg 10) Fasadon's world was falling apart, for every conceivable horror seemed to be happening. To avert his world from total destruction, he sacrificed himself to bind the world with potent stabilizing magic. In game, he had watched for more than 2,000 years, nearly all game was spent thinking about what he had seen. It actually was fun to play out the angst... but then he came to a realization: he had over-reacted, making the world too constrained. He appeared one last time, and killed himself for the final time. (The game went over-time, so it needed to be cut short). Hadrian Keane Caedre (Westfinder Bootleg 11) We must wait. Category:Wayfolk